


Kittens and Calm Evenings

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kittens, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Vanitas rescues kittens while coming home from a long day at work. Riku Replica just drops by like it's a normal day.
Kudos: 14





	Kittens and Calm Evenings

Vanitas carefully swooped down and plucked the small black ball of fluff from its resting spot. It was clear it was a runt, and so he decided he'd keep it. Not like the mother would, and he knew the feeling of being alone all too well.

A squeak came from the ball of almost pure darkness. It could've been colored the color of the endless void. It's eyes yet to open. Too young to be left alone, and yet there were no siblings or mother in sight for about a mile. It hurt the raven to notice this. But he pressed on and carefully placed the animal into his slightly loose sweater.

"I'll name you scrapper," he hummed softly as he began to leave the cold and dark alleyway. "And you'll no longer be alone. I'm sure Flood and Bruiser will get along with you just well." The only response was another, slightly less panicked, squeak.

It wasn't a long walk. At tops 30 minutes. He had been on his way home from work. As the raven carefully opened the door, holding his chest loosely to cradle the kitten, he listened in for the other kittens he rescued. Once he was sure none of them were at the door, he rushed himself in and closed the door behind him. Dropping his work bag on the couch, he went into his room. He opened the door to find the rescues asleep on his bed. With a fond smile he carefully removed the kitten from his sweater and placed it near the slightly older kitten, Bruiser. Once he was sure they were all breathing he quietly went into his kitchen.

He quickly found the milk formula that he bought when he rescued Flood and Bruiser. He quickly whips up a small bottle and starts to go back into his room when he hears a knock on the door. With a panicked squeak of surprise he placed the bottle of formula on the counter. The raven rushed to the door and cracked it open.

"Hey, Vanitas, it's been awhile," a male voice spoke softly. "Can I come in?"

The raven was frozen with shock and mild horror. The silver haired male that stood at his doorstep was hiding something behind his back and it scared him. He wanted to curse the male up and down and to tell him to leave. The kitten needed to be fed. But he also hasn't seen the idiot in such a long time. He briefly wondered I'd his hair was just as soft as he recalled.

"Vanitas? Did I catch you at a bad time?" The male inquired.

"You always catch me at a bad time. Now get in before I change my goddamn mind," the raven hissed as he opened his door. He rushed back into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle. He attempted to slither off into his room, only for his guest to approach him from behind.

"Whatcha got there Vani?" The nickname was grating to the raven, and yet the way it rolled off the other's tongue was nearly a death sentence for himself.

"None of your business, Replica," Vanitas hissed back. He was giving the other a taste of his own medicine, but it really wasn't full of malice. When was it ever?

"Fine I'll back off. Whatever got you in a mood I won't make it worse." The male commented. A beat of unnerving silence followed before the sound of the cough giving met the raven's ears. Once he was sure the guest was busying themselves with his phone, the raven rushed into his room with the slightly cold bottle of kitten formula.

In one quick but calm motion he scooped up the little void, before carefully laying it down on his lap in a level space. Once he was sure the kitten was level and awake, he began to bottle feed it. He looked fondly down seeing the little menace was quick to accept the bottle, although it was making an utter mess of itself. Once he was sure he the hungry little void was done, he softly and carefully patted its upper back.

Caring for a kitten was hard work. And the kitten was clearly not cared for, being the runt of the litter. But the raven had a soft spot for the kittens he rescued. Once the kitten was cleaned up, he set Scrapper near Bruiser. How the almost full-grown cat didn't even stir this whole time was beyond him. Though with a faint sense of worry he awoke the biggest kitten by petting its head.

He didn't even notice that Flood had left the room. Once the raven was sure his two pets were alive, he got up and walked back into the living room. He expected to see his beloved guest on his phone, not giggling like a child and playing with Flood. The splotchy brown kitten was quite hyper and was adorable as ever. Vanitas let out a soft chuckle, unfortunately his guest overheard him.

"So, what's this little guy's name?" The silver haired male inquired.

"Flood," the raven spoke as he walked closer and leaned on the back of the couch.

"Flood? That's a weird name."

"So? What does it matter? He's my kitten. I name him how I see fit." The raven defended.

"Alright, alright. Anyways, how are you, grumpy butt?" The guest asked softly.

"I'm just fine. What is it that you need?"

"I just wanted to hang out. I didn't know you liked cats. I guess you and Sora do have a lot in common." The guest stopped petting the needy kitten. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner or go visit the Sea Salt crew. It's been a while and you've been cooped up in this town for much longer than I expected. Graveyard City can be fairly boring."

"Yeah it feels like an actual graveyard," the raven hummed in response. "Although it doesn't feel so dead and lonely here. With Flood and the others. I wonder where on earth Hareraiser ran off to. I haven't seen her in a day or so."

"You named a cat Hareraiser?" The replica male inquired with a raised eyebrow. Turning to face the raven, who was looking down at Flood.

"So? I have Scrapper and Bruiser here too. Yellow Mustard and Blue Sea Salt were adopted by my neighbors a week back. I don't know what happened to Mandrake. I think she ran away." Vanitas commented in a thoughtful tone. Catching his guest off guard.

"Those are certainly unusual names for cats."

"They are? I was under the impression they were normal ones," the lack of sarcasm was surprising to his guest. "What are normal names for cats?"

"Well, patches, whiskers, socks and Daisy to name a few."

"Huh. Those are kind of boring, you know that right Rep?" The raven stood up, only to drape himself over the back of the couch. Looking at every upside down. Was it on purpose or was it due to boredom? It was up to the guest's interpretation.

"I...," he paused and thought. "I guess I can give you that. Your names are quite interesting. Wait you have six cats?"

"No. I have three. Pay attention moron." The raven hissed with some venom.

"I will! I will!" Rep chuckled.

"Why don't you stay the night? The company would be fairly appreciated. I can't go out for a while due to me rescuing another kitten, but I can order take out and we can watch some movies while the cat's warm up to you."

"Huh. You rescuing cats is very befitting of you Vanitas. And sure. I have the time to kill. I think Riku wouldn't mind."

"Then it's final. I'll go set up the guest room. Make yourself at home." The raven smirked before picking himself up and leaving the room. Leaving Repliku and Flood to their devices whilst he got ready for a nice and calm night. A good way to end off the week in his opinion.


End file.
